1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to crystalline forms of 4-amino-5-fluoro-3-[5-(4-methylpiperazin-1-yl)-1H-benzimidazol-2-yl]quinolin-2(1H)-one lactic acid salts, as well as to methods of making the same, pharmaceutical compositions comprising the same and methods of treatment using the same.
2. Related Background Art
Polymorphism denotes the existence of more than one crystal structure of a substance. This ability of a chemical substance to crystallize in more than one crystal modification can have a profound effect on the shelf life, solubility, formulation properties, and processing properties of a drug. In addition, the action of a drug can be affected by the polymorphism of the drug molecule. Different polymorphs can have different rates of uptake in the body, leading to lower or higher biological activity than desired. In extreme cases, an undesired polymorph can even show toxicity. The occurrence of an unknown polymorphic form during manufacture can have an enormous impact.
Understanding and controlling polymorphism, then, gives a decided advantage in bringing new drugs to the marketplace. First and foremost, the knowledge of any possible polymorphs for a drug product can be used to diminish the possibility of contamination during a drug's manufacture or storage by other polymorphic forms. Failure to catch contamination can have life-threatening consequences in some cases. Crystallizing an unintended polymorph during manufacture can mean weeks or even months of production downtime while scientists find and correct the cause of the new crystal form or go through another round of testing to obtain approval for the new form.
Second, understanding which crystal structures are possible in some cases allows researchers to maximize the desired properties of a compound such as solubility, formulation properties, processing properties, and shelf life. Understanding these factors early in the development of a new drug may mean a more active, more stable, or more cheaply manufactured drug.
The compound 4-amino-5-fluoro-3-[5-(4-methylpiperazin-1-yl)-1H-benzimidazol-2-yl]quinolin-2(1H)-one has the formula (I):
as described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,774,237 and WO 2006/127926. WO 2006/127926 provides information of polymorph and solvate forms of 4-amino-5-fluoro-3-[5-(4-methylpiperazin-1-yl)-1H-benzimidazol-2-yl]quinolin-2(1H)-one. WO 2006/127926 does not provide information of the new anhydrous form II, the hemi-pentahydrate form or the methanol-solvate form of 4-amino-5-fluoro-3-[5-(4-methylpiperazin-1-yl)-1H-benzimidazol-2-yl]quinolin-2(1H)-one lactic acid salt of the present invention or the DMF-solvate thereof. Knowledge of the potential polymorphic forms of 4-amino-5-fluoro-3-[5-(4-methylpiperazin-1-yl)-1H-benzimidazol-2-yl]quinolin-2(1H)-one lactic acid salts is useful in the development of a suitable dosage form, because the failure to utilize a single polymorphic form during clinical or stability studies may result in the exact dosage form being used or studied not being comparable from one lot to another. Once chosen, it is important that a polymorphic form can be reproducibly prepared and remain unchanged for prolonged time periods in the dosage form developed. It is also desirable to have a process for producing 4-amino-5-fluoro-3-[5-(4-methylpiperazin-1-yl)-1H-benzimidazol-2-yl]quinolin-2(1H)-one lactic acid salts in high purity since the presence of impurities may produce undesired toxicological effects.
It has now surprisingly been found that the different crystal modifications (novel polymorphic forms or solvated forms) of 4-amino-5-fluoro-3-[5-(4-methylpiperazin-1-yl)-1H-benzimidazol-2-yl]quinolin-2(1H)-one lactic acid salts characterized below can be prepared by choice of specially selected process conditions, e.g., choice of solvent system, duration of crystallization, etc.